Le lion de pierre
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis est en déplacement professionnel en Chine. Il fait une étrange rencontre dans le restaurant de son hôtel, le soir du nouvel an chinois. Nuit du 28/01 de la FA sur le nouvel an chinois.


_Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit des lemons de la FA pour le nouvel an chinois... Et j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de partir sur du Russie/Chine... On est à la limite du lime. De plus, j'ai écrit avec les pieds (certaines phrases ne sont pas cohérentes ou bien enchaînées) et je ne pensais qu'à aller dormir. Je pense que ça se sent. Désolé. J'aime bien le détournement de phrase que j'ai fait, quand même._

* * *

 **Le lion de pierre**

 **FrUK**

 **UA!Human**

 **Genre : fantastique (oh, oui, il y a quand même de la magie chelou... les orages, c'est inspirant !)**

 **La phrase à caser est en gras... Et elle est au début, bien sûr.**

* * *

 **Le restaurant lui sembla un havre de paix après la liesse bruyante qui régnait dans les rues décorées d'une multitude de lanternes rouges. Sous l'œil du lion de pierre, entre orchidées, érables en pot et cascade murmurante,** Francis **se sentait bien.**

Le lion **lui sourit.**

Stupéfait, Francis se demanda s'il avait rêvé cette expression mutine sur le visage de pierre.

Le décalage horaire avec la France lui jouait sûrement des tours. La réunion avec les partenaires commerciaux de son entreprise s'était également éternisée. Il avait bu un verre ou deux. La fatigue le rattrapait. Son imagination s'était mise en route dans un moment d'égarement.

Cette vision trouble l'avait sorti de sa léthargie et lui avait rappelé ses préoccupations.

Passionné par la Chine, Francis regrettait que son premier voyage se déroule dans un contexte professionnel.

Il aurait aimé profiter des festivités du Nouvel An, se détendre et se mêler à la foule. Il n'aspirait qu'à se restaurer et se coucher pour récupérer de son voyage. Les enjeux pour son entreprise réclamaient tout son professionnalisme.

Francis soupira.

Il chassa son regret.

Il avait quand même réussi à s'octroyer un week-end de libre en Chine, en payant de sa poche les frais hôteliers supplémentaires. Il devait juste passer la soirée du vendredi avec les partenaires commerciaux en guise de compensation.

On lui apporta de quoi se restaurer.

Le serveur l'avait dévisagé, avant de repartir en cuisine. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds attiraient beaucoup l'attention. Cette curiosité le rendait parfois nerveux. Il prit une gorgée prudente de son verre d'alcool. Un peu plus, et le sommeil l'emporterait. L'odeur alléchante du poisson servi de manière traditionnelle l'emporta dans l'une de ses autres passions. La bonne cuisine. Après quelques bouchées, il se relaxa à nouveau et oublia le lion de pierre allongé à sa gauche. Le bruit de l'eau emporta ses pensées, tandis que les plantes disposées dans cette alcôve ravissaient ses yeux.

Francis entendait les personnes au loin parler une langue différente de la sienne. Il apercevait également la rue et les passants en liesse. Il était en Chine. Pour de vrai.

Un sourire orna son visage.

Il se tourna vers le lion en pierre. Il le nargua en pensée. « Je suis insensible à tes sortilèges, sale matou ! »

Francis frissonna quand une goutte d'eau dévala la joue du lion.

Certaines statues pleuraient. Il s'agissait d'un phénomène naturel. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans.

Dessert. Et une bonne dose de sommeil.

Francis se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, le ventre rempli et le palais ravi. Il programma son réveil et tomba de fatigue dans son lit. Malheureusement, le lion le hanta jusque dans ses songes. Dans son cerveau ébahi, le lion s'anima pour l'emmener dans une grotte à proximité de la ville. Francis connaissait son existence, puisqu'il l'avait vu dans le guide touristique local. Le lion lui tourna autour à l'entrée de la grotte, en agissant plus comme un chat que comme un véritable prédateur. Francis toucha sa crinière. Il la trouva d'une douceur incroyable, bien que le lion ait gardé la couleur grise de la pierre. Après quelques caresses, le lion se détacha de lui et s'avança dans la grotte.

Le cœur de Francis battit plus fort.

Le lion se transforma peu à peu en un jeune homme aux traits européens. Il paraissait toujours fait de cette pierre grise propre à la statue du restaurant. Il portait un uniforme militaire issu d'une autre époque. Son attitude fière et blessée lui conférait un charisme saisissant. Il avait des yeux émeraude transperçant de tristesse.

Le murmure de sa voix se brisa dans le vent.

« Set me free… »

Francis n'entendit pas les mots qu'il prononça ensuite.

Il reprit conscience dans un souffle étranglé et sursauta en entendant des pétards.

La fête du Nouvel An battait encore son plein dans les rues.

En sueur, Francis aimerait mettre son cauchemar sur le compte de son repas copieux. Seulement, un pressentiment étrange l'étreignait. Il connaissait l'histoire de ce lion. Il l'avait déjà lu quelque part dans ses nombreuses recherches sur la Chine. Un sorcier durant la guerre de l'opium transformait ses ennemis en statue d'animaux et les collectionnait dans une grotte sordide. Des anglais, principalement.

Comment finissait cette histoire ?

Francis se leva pour observer les rues adjacentes à l'hôtel depuis sa chambre. Des dragons de papier défilaient encore dans les rues. Des lanternes rouges éclairaient tous les commerces et pas de maisons.

Le sorcier avait été retrouvé et exécuté. Comme personne ne pouvait délivrer ses prisonniers, les statues avaient toutes été brisées pour libérer les âmes prisonnières. L'apprenti du sorcier ne révéla qu'un simple baiser rendait la vie aux envoûtées qu'à la fin de ce massacre. Sa mauvaise langue avait été coupée.

Francis frissonna au souvenir de ce conte sordide.

Il mettait encore tout sur le compte de la fatigue.

Son front appuyé contre la vitre, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des rues animées.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de profiter de ce pays.

Francis se débarrassa de son pyjama et enfila des vêtements passe-partout pour se balader quelque temps.

Il descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier pour prendre ce bol d'air frais et ce dépaysement nécessaire.

Tout était à portée de mains.

Pourtant, il ralentit quand il passa à l'accueil. Son regard se tourna vers la porte du restaurant entrouverte. Est-ce que les yeux du lion possédaient ce regard émeraude qui l'avait envoûté dans ses rêves ? Il suffisait de quelques instants pour vérifier, se tranquilliser et se perdre dans la foule une heure ou deux.

Il posa un pas prudent dans la salle vide et s'avança silencieusement entre les tables.

Francis ne savait plus si la curiosité ou la peur le poussaient à errer seul dans un hôtel désert.

Il se retrouva devant la table de son précédent repas. Son regard remonta du bord du meuble jusqu'à la statue avec appréhension. Les iris émeraude étaient tournés dans sa direction. Tétanisé, Francis observa les yeux vivants dans cette prison de pierre ciller et pleurer.

Avec appréhension, Francis s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur le front du lion.

Si malédiction, il existait, il fallait la lever.

Francis recula brusquement, en sentant le lion prendre de l'ampleur.

Ébahi, il observa l'homme de ses rêves reprendre vie sous ses yeux en s'extirpant de la carcasse de pierre.

Francis se demandait s'il dormait encore.

L'anglais d'un autre siècle s'affala sur la table et étala les débris de son ancienne prison.

Il respira difficilement, réapprenant à vivre après des décennies passées dans un immobilisme effrayant.

Francis n'osa pas s'approcher du soldat. Son uniforme rouge aux croisées blanches semblait sorti d'un livre d'histoire. Il paraissait jeune. La vingtaine, à tout casser. L'anglais se mit sur le ventre et tenta de se lever.

Il ne devait pas le laisser là, dans le restaurant.

Francis l'aida à se lever et le soutint dans sa marche jusque dans sa chambre. Cette personne récemment désenvoutée observait les alentours avec frayeur et désorientation. Francis lui parla en anglais et tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

« Set me free, lui murmura-t-il.

\- You're free. »

Il n'y croyait pas.

« Your name ?

\- Arthur Kirkland.

\- Francis Bonnefoy. I'm French. »

Arthur se tendit dans ses bras. Francis raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et l'emmena à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« We're not ennemies. »

Francis lui montra la douche, lui passa des serviettes et l'enjoignit à se laver. Arthur le regarda avec des yeux innocents et se figea devant la cabine de la salle de bains.

Allons jusqu'au fond du délire. Il ne savait pas se servir de la pièce !

Francis prit sur lui pour faire chauffer les serviettes. Arthur eut un mouvement de recul quand l'appareil de ventilation à cet effet se mit en marche. Francis l'approcha doucement pour l'aider à enlever ses vêtements et opta pour lui faire couler un bon bain chaud. Apparemment, Arthur était plus familier avec ce genre de pratique.

Francis n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout comme Arthur. L'anglais se laissait faire, tremblant sur ses deux jambes affaiblies par l'immobilité forcée. Il faudrait lui trouver des papiers et un passeport. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser ici, en Chine, tout seul. Sa bonté d'âme le perdrait !

Une fois Arthur dans son bain, Francis préféra rester dans la pièce pour le surveiller et entamer la discussion.

Il apprit ainsi qu'Arthur venait du début du XIXe siècle et participait à la guerre de l'opium en Chine, quand il avait rencontré le sorcier. Comme Arthur était un magicien, le sorcier l'avait enfermé dans un coffre magique pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de sa nouvelle enveloppe. Il avait réchappé au massacre de statues. Malheureusement, il avait été enfermé assez longtemps dans le lion de pierre pour ne plus pouvoir se libérer par ses propres moyens. Il était passé de propriétaire en propriétaire, voyant les années défiler sans les comprendre.

« Je ne m'en sortirai pas tout seul. »

Francis fut étonné qu'il parle sa langue et qu'il accepte la situation plus vite que lui-même. Dans ce corps de vingt ans vivait une personne séculaire perdue dans une époque étrangère.

« Je t'aiderai autant que possible. »

Épuisés, ils se couchèrent peu de temps après dans le seul lit de la chambre d'hôtel.

Francis fut étonné qu'Arthur l'enlace d'aussi près. Son corps s'était collé au sien, à la recherche de chaleur humaine et de tendresse. Francis passa les bras autour d'Arthur et caressa son dos. Arthur s'agitait dans son sommeil, bougeant ses muscles engourdis et se fatigant rapidement dans ses mouvements. Francis tentait de le garder en sécurité dans ses bras. Cet homme redécouvrait son corps et le monde physique. Et lui avait un rendez-vous professionnel, le lendemain.

Quand le réveil sonna, Arthur cria également. Il ne connaissait évidemment pas les sonneries matinales. Encore moins les portables. Francis se demanda d'abord s'il avait ramené du monde dans son lit, avant de se souvenir de sa nuit agitée.

C'était réel ! Bordel !

« Ce n'est rien, Arthur ! Arrête de chercher d'où ça vient ! »

Arthur s'était agité dans tous les sens à la recherche du bruit indésirable. Francis le coupa aussi vite que possible. De toute manière, il était bien réveillé maintenant.

« Sorcellerie, dit Arthur en désignant son portable.

\- Tu es sûr que tu voyais bien ce qu'il se passait autour de toi.

\- J'y arrivai en de rares occasions », bougonna-t-il.

Francis se demanda quelles étaient les conséquences psychologiques d'un enfermement dans un lion de pierre. En se souvenant de quelques anecdotes sordides, il préféra éviter ce tourment durant le petit-déjeuner.

Arthur lui expliqua qu'il avait passé la majorité de son temps dans une sorte de sommeil latent. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il s'était écoulé autant d'années depuis son envoûtement.

Francis dut le laisser seul pendant toute la journée.

Il ne faisait que penser à Arthur déboussolé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Et s'il décidait de sortir, alors que son corps demeurait faible, et s'il se perdait… et s'il avait tout simplement un accident domestique… Il ne connaissait même pas la moitié des objets de la chambre. Arthur avait déclenché en lui un sentiment protecteur très intense. Il lui avait montré quelques exercices pour remettre son corps en marche. Est-ce qu'il saurait se commander à manger ? Est-ce qu'on le mettrait dehors, en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient ?

En revenant le soir, le stress était à son maximum.

Arthur l'attendait bien sagement. Il avait fait croire aux femmes de ménage qu'il était son ami. Il s'était pris un thé à l'accueil, puis un repas et avait mis l'addition à son nom. Francis était surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Arthur s'adaptait et par son besoin d'attention également.

Francis ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans la chambre, sans être agrippé dans tous les sens. Arthur avait du mal à rester debout, mais souhaitait le suivre dans ses déplacements. La plupart du temps, Francis le soutenait tant bien que mal. Arthur avait mal vécu leur séparation de la journée, malgré sa débrouillardise… Il avait quand même emprunté un charriot aux femmes de ménage pour se trainer jusqu'à l'accueil. Il était remonté en s'aidant du mobilier et en prenant l'ascenseur.

Arthur était épuisé par ses efforts de la journée, mais continuait de le suivre et de lui poser mille et une questions.

Francis repartait dans quatre jours pour la France. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'habituer Arthur à vivre illégalement en Chine. Ses papiers d'identité dataient de plusieurs siècles. Quant au passeport, Arthur n'en obtiendrait jamais un depuis un pays étranger.

Francis commanda le repas du soir dans la chambre pour éviter qu'Arthur se déplace à nouveau. Il trouverait une solution plus tard. Arthur mangea énormément, reprenant des forces, et s'endormit rapidement. Francis toucha à peine les draps qu'Arthur s'enroula autour de lui.

D'accord. Il était son sauveur.

Peut-être devrait-il mettre quelques limites entre eux ?

Francis appréciait autant la gent masculine que la gent féminine. S'il n'était pas fatigué par les récents évènements, il serait bien tenté de s'amuser avec l'homme dans son lit. Arthur était encore en état de vulnérabilité. Non. Mauvaise idée. L'anglais avait du charme. Et des yeux fascinants. Une jolie chute de reins aussi. Sa main s'était malencontreusement égarée sur les fesses de son protégé.

Arthur papillonna des yeux, sous la sensation étrange. Dans son demi-sommeil, il décida qu'il avait encore besoin de chaleur humaine. Tant pis, si on lui mettait innocemment la main au cul.

Francis le trouvait extrêmement attachant et fort en même temps.

Il cala sa tête dans son cou et s'endormit.

Il rêva qu'il passerait une grande partie de son séjour dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

L'avenir ne lui donna pas tort.

Seulement, l'investissement en valait la peine.

De plus, Francis aurait d'autres occasions de visiter la Chine.

En pleine possession de ses moyens magiques, Arthur était capable de se déplacer dans l'espace à sa guise. Il n'eut donc pas besoin de passeport ou de papier pour le retrouver à l'aéroport en France. Il réussit à convaincre un fonctionnaire anglais de régulariser sa situation civile. Il eut plus de difficulté à s'habituer au XXIe siècle et à trouver un travail. Francis était resté sa bouée de sauvetage dans cet apprentissage difficile et dans la réappropriation de son corps. Arthur ne lui demanda pas seulement de l'aider à marcher correctement. Au bout d'un moment, leurs câlins devinrent de moins en moins sages. Sans que Francis ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Arthur s'était octroyé une place importante dans sa vie. Ils vivaient, dormaient et couchaient ensemble. Tout ceci s'était fait de manière naturelle.

Est-ce que les yeux de pierre l'avaient envoûté dans ce restaurant ?

Était-il sous l'emprise d'un sort qui l'avait amené à délivrer Arthur et à le chérir ?

Francis s'était posé la question, puis ne lui avait plus accordé d'importance.

Il aimait bien retrouver Arthur le soir dans leur maison, lui parler de sa journée, se disputer à l'occasion avec lui et lui faire l'amour.

Francis était heureux. Que ce soit artificiel ou naturel, peu lui importait. Il aimait Arthur.


End file.
